Daniel has 1 eggplant for every 1 lemon. Write the ratio of eggplants to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $1:1$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $1 \text{ to } 1$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{1}{1}$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of eggplants to lemons written as a simplified fraction.